Lost in Memories...Pt 3 and maybe more...
by LiBette
Summary: For everyone that read Julie Cao's "Lost in Memories", here's part 3, cowritten by Me and her. I'm taking over the storyline, so ideas are greatly appreciated!


Lost in Memories Pt 3… 

Lost in Memories Pt 3….Co-written by Julie Cao and LiBette 

============= 

Mamoru's P.O.V. 

============= 

I haven't the nerve to tell them just yet, Usako's parents. I don't think I could look them in the eye if I told them. It's lucky for me that they are on vacation with Shingo. I wish I could tell them, but I just don't have the strength to face them right now. 

Usako's family is one matter to deal with, but there is also the matter of this extreme guilt I feel. I left the one I love the most, unguarded and vulnerable, to be off with another woman. Her guardian, no less! When did I become such an extraordinary idiot? I somehow felt Setsuna could fill the void Usako could not, by understanding my years of loneliness as she had experienced while guarding the Passage of Time. Yet, I understand now that Usako could have filled that void with her warm spirit, but it's too late now. My angel, my Usako, has become a victim of my idiocy. 

Please forgive me, I never meant for this to happen. I never thought than in one instant I could lose you. My stubborn heart believed that it was impossible to lose you when destiny had planned out such a marvelous future for us. Then I went and changed all that. 

There is another matter to handle now, too. Chibi-usa has returned, and cannot go back to the future. I have ruined things for her there. If Usako - precious Usako - doesn't exist, then neither does Chibi-usa. She fled here to escape her non-existence that I caused when I failed to protect you, as I should have. 

At least I know that wherever you are, you're safe and content, my Usako. 

=========== 

End of P.O.V. 

=========== 

"Yoko?" Kana whispered through the mouthpiece. 

"Kana, help me…", was all she could hear from the other end. Suddenly, in a matter of moments, a piercing scream found it's way to Kana's ear. "YOKO!?!?!?!?!! YOKO!!!! Are you still there?? YOKO!!!" 

No one answered. 

Kana took no time in picking up her keys, bolting out of the apartment building, and heading towards the nearest subway station. She only knew she had to get to Tokyo. She had to find Yoko. 

Kana made it to the station in record-breaking time (it's amazing what ignoring traffic laws do for speed). Cutting in front of the crowd gathered there to purchase tickets, she didn't even hear their yelling and cursing as she bought her ticket and stumbled into the last car right before it left. 

Kana found a perfect seat next to the windows. Quietly, she watched the darkness of the tunnel fly by as she planned her route in Tokyo. While she waited, Kana's heart began to beat irregularly. She shrugged it off as shock to Yoko's call, not knowing what the real reason was. 

Mamoru placed a bouquet of fresh roses in a beautiful crystal vase. He remembered how Usagi had loved the smell of them, and how he used to give her one every single morning he had with her. The memories rushed in like a tidal wave, strong and unstoppable. Gradually, those emotions became too immense for Mamoru's stoic face, and a sorrowful tear found it's way down his cheek and into the cluster of flowers that Usagi had so loved. 

All of a sudden, Mamoru heard a sound on his balcony. Turning as he wiped his tears away, he was taken aback by a black cat, huffing between her words as if she had run a marathon. 

"Mamoru…. youma…abandoned docks…help." Luna puffed out. He took no time in transforming into his alter identity, Tuxedo Kamen. As the light faded from the scene, Tuxedo Kamen followed the rapid, black blur that had jumped out his window. Somehow, he knew that tonight was out of the ordinary, special, but he discarded the feeling and pushed it to the back of his mind. 

He approached the scene too late. The shock of all the senshi laying unconscious on the docks forced him to stumble back in confusion. What could be so powerful as to be able to defeat all of the sailor senshi? He would find out soon enough. 

Abruptly, he caught the sight of an unknown figure in the corner of his eye, a civilian crumpled on the side of the dock. Tuxedo Kamen attempted to reach the woman, but too little, too late. As he tried to reach her, something from the shadows swooped down like a hunting falcon and claimed Tuxedo Kamen as its prey. 

=========== 

Kana's P.O.V. 

=========== 

I arrived in Tokyo, and flew out of the subway station. Somehow, I knew the streets unerringly, and raced over to the apartment I had heard so much about. My daze started to wear off as I approached their place. I had to find out what happened to Yoko. 

However, Hiroshi didn't help much. When I knocked on the door, it shot open to reveal a wrecked Hiroshi, ready to club me with a broomstick. I couldn't help but laugh, and thank goodness it brought him out of his raged trance. I came in only to have Hiroshi break down in front of me. Realizing I couldn't get any useful information from him, I calmed him down and left him asleep like a child on the couch. 

I took Hiroshi's car and raced around the city, looking for any sign of my friend, once again ignoring traffic laws. This time I didn't know where I was headed, just following my gut instinct. 

My driving leads me to an abandoned dock area. "Strange…why would Yoko be here?" I thought out loud as I cautiously approached the mist filled place. As I got closer, I could feel Yoko's fear, and I followed that feeling to a warehouse concealed in the cloudy haze. I decided it would be too risky to go in the front, and lurking, searched for another entryway. I finally found a open window, and propelled my body over the frame. There the image of a nearly dead Yoko and ten of the strangest people I have ever seen greeted me. 

=========== 

End of P.O.V. 

=========== 

Yoko opened her eyes, only to be hit with waves of unbearable pain, but she struggled to pull herself out of the unconscious. Finally, her senses were awake enough for her to examine her surroundings. She was shocked by the sight of ten bodies, who she recognized all too well from the news, strung up on the wall above her like trophies. 

"Nice place ya got here, Yoko," Yoko's head shot up at the sound of the friendly voice. Her eyes set upon a girl with amazing features, brown streaks in medium - length gold hair, and the warmest bright blue eyes. 

"Kana?" Yoko questioned, skeptical about her friend's appearance. 

"Naw, I'm the Easter Bunny." Kana spoke sarcastically. "You want your eggs scrambled, sunny-side up, or hard - boiled?" 

Yoko sighed at Kana's irony. "Kana," she spoke slowly, struggling with each word, "that's all well and good, but …GET ME OUT OF HERE!" 

"Chill, Yoko, okay? There's no need to get pissed off here, k? ", Kana said, ignoring Yoko's self -muffled yells, and continued, "besides, do you want whatever kidnapped you to come back?" That immediately shut Yoko up, to Kana's satisfaction. 

"Now hold still," Kana spoke gently as she burned through the energy chains that imprisoned her friend. After freeing Yoko, Kana reached out and helped her stand. While she was doing so, Kana spotted something prowling in the shadows. 

"Yoko, something's in here with us." 

"Oh, no…Kana, I almost forgot what brought me here in the first place!" Yoko realized in horror. 

"What?" 

"ME", a voice boomed. The pair turned to face the familiar sound. 

"You…. you're that thing that possessed Yoko's ex before!" Kana exclaimed. "But it looks like you got a makeover." Kana finished, looking the youma over. 

"Youma, Kana. It's called a YOUMA." 

"Just for you." The thing - no, Youma, Kana corrected herself, responded. 

Kana set Yoko down on a crate, and whispered, "Shinpai nai! I'll deal with it." 

Meanwhile, the senshi were awakened, but stayed quiet. They all thought the girl looked familiar, but they weren't sure why. Just then, the girl turned so she was facing them, and they all gasped. She looked a lot like Usagi! 

Kana and the youma weren't even aware of the extra audience as they started fighting. In hand to hand combat they ducked, kicked, punched, and blocked. And as it had before, the youma sent an energy blast at the blond. She crossed her arms and willed for that same light to appear. Then a bright light swept the room, and the youma screamed as it exploded into tiny particles of dust. 

As the light receded, only Kana stood in the center of the room, and the senshi floated down, freed of their restraints. Kana sank to her knees, earning many looks of alarm, as Yoko ran up to her. 

"Kana, are you okay?" Yoko asked her friend. Kana lifted her head and nodded, getting back to her feet. 

"Yoko, who are those strange people?" Kana asked, gesturing to the senshi. The one in red frowned, and flipped her hair. 

"We're not strange, we're the sailor senshi. DUH! Haven't you watched any of the news recently?" 

Yoko giggled as Kana looked at the girl, then shrugged dismissively. "Whatever!" Turning, Kana spoke to Yoko. "Yoko-chan, we have got to get you back to Hiroshi, he almost attacked me with a broom when I got here looking for you!" 

Yoko tried to imagine Hiroshi waving a broom around, threatening people with it. Then she couldn't help herself - she started laughing and Kana joined in, until they both collapsed on the floor laughing. 

When they regained control over themselves, Kana looked at the senshi, asking "You guys all right?" 

Taking their nods as "yes", Kana lifted Yoko and they started towards Hiroshi's car. They ignored the Senshi's yells to wait. However, at the doorframe, Kana turned her head and looked back at the strange figures, feeling a strange sense of Deja vu. 

=========== 

Kana's P.O.V. 

=========== 

Today had been one of the longest days in my entire life. Nothing I had dealt with before could be this stressful. But with this stress came great rewards. I got to see my two best friends reunited. 

When Yoko and I approached the apartment, Hiroshi was already at the doorstep. I stood by as the two embraced each other with warmth and love, and just like clockwork, envy kicked in. I wondered if I ever had something like what Yoko and Hiroshi shared. 

========== 

End of P.O.V. 

========== 

Finally, the couple remembered that Kana was there, and parted, still holding hands. 

"Hey Kana, why don't you stay with us for a while?" Hiroshi offered graciously. Yoko agreed, pleading with her puppy-dog eyes that always reminded Kana of someone she couldn't remember. 

"Why, you don't want the sailor people to protect you?" Kana teased, and thought about it. "I'd have to find a job…" 

"Please, Kana, we don't know all that many people here, much less ones that kick youma ass. Please?" Yoko tried again. "You can stay with us!" 

With that Hiroshi looked at Yoko, and they shared a glance. "For a while, anyways…" Yoko amended. But Kana didn't seem to hear them. 

Finally, Kana responded. "Well, I would like to move here, it's so familiar! But I wouldn't dream of imposing on you guys. Can you help me find an apartment?" 

Yoko and Hiroshi glanced at each other and grinned in relief. "Sure, first thing tomorrow!" Yoko agreed. Then the group entered the apartment where the two females immediately started girl talk. Hiroshi quickly figured out he was WAY better off leaving the room. 

Meanwhile, the senshi had detransformed and were talking about the strange girl, Kana. Ami looked at her computer as it finished something and beeped. "Guys…" She began. 

"NANI NANI NANI?" Minako yelled from her spot right next to Ami. 

"Itai! Minako! "  Makoto shouted from the other side of Ami. Ami just winced as the two fought. 

"Well, I scanned that Kana person, and my computer says…" 

"MPHPMHPHPMHHHPHH!!!" Minako tried to yell, as Rei covered her mouth with her hand. "It said what, Ami-chan?" 

"…That she has the silver crystal in her body." 

A loud "NANI!!!!???!?!?!!?" was heard all over Tokyo. Then Rei calmed herself enough to ask questions rapid fire. 

"Is it Usagi? But I thought she was dead! How did that work? How come she doesn't remember us? How could she fight? She couldn't be Usagi, Usagi would not be able to fight like that!" 

Ami sighed, and replied, "I don't know, Rei." 

Mamoru stayed silent. Then he sighed noticeably, and rose to head home. "Meeting at 4 pm, Rei's?" 

The crowd nodded and headed their separate ways. 

Mamoru walked to his apartment building, and was unlocking the door to his suite when he heard a series of shrieks and laughter coming from next door. "Neighbors. Don't they know it's after midnight?" He muttered as he walked inside. 

A couple of days later, as another senshi meeting was wrapping up, Chibi-usa asked the group, "Could someone please take me to see Mamoru?" the senshi exchanged glances, and then stared at the little pink-haired girl. 

"We'll all take you, Chibi-usa." Minako declared, and everyone nodded. 

"Besides, ever since SHE saved us he's been more than a little distant." Makoto added. "So we have to make sure he's ok." That settling it, the group headed over to his apartment building. At the entrance, there was a huge moving truck. Ignoring the movers, they headed upstairs. 

At last, they made it to his suite, only to find that the doors on the other side of the hallway seemed to be the final destination of the movers and the boxes. Chibi-usa was the firsat to reach the door and knock. Mamoru seemed surprised as he opened his door only to be tackled by Chibi-usa. 

"Chibi-usa," he said in shock. `She's so much like Usagi.' He thought inwardly. He glanced up from the small face as the inner senshi strode into his place. 

"What are all of you doing here?" he asked, a little perplexed. 

"Well, you haven't been out lately." Rei spoke, as if stating the incredibly obvious. 

"We just came to check up on you. See if you were ok." Ami added, gently. 

"What's happening outside?" Setsuna asked as she walked in, focusing everyone's attention on the hallway. 

"Oh. Someone's moving in, across the hall." Mamoru replied unenthusiastically. 

"Really??" Minako got that gleam in her eye. She stood up and stared at Mamoru. "Well?" She inquired rudely when he didn't seem to get her hint. 

"What?" Mamoru asked. 

"Well, let's go say hi then!" Minako cheerily said as she and the other inner senshi swept the rest of the group out the door and across the hall. 

"Oh no…" Mamoru grimaced as the cheery blonde knocked on the door. Chibi-usa tugged at Mamoru and gestured for him to carry her on his shoulders. 

The group waited patiently, and then the door glided open. "Mamoru?" Yoko asked. 

"Yoko, right?" Mamoru asked. "My friends were interested to meet whoever's moving in." he added. 

"Oh!" Yoko looked at the confused girls crowded around the door, and told them "I live next door. My friend is moving here from Kyoto." Then she turned around, and the group got the shock of their life as she called, "Kana!! Come meet your neighbors!" 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
